Abnegación
by Carriette
Summary: ¿Me entiendes? Las madres son así, darían absolutamente todo por sus hijos, si no me entiendes aún, analiza la misma conducta de los animales en la naturaleza, ¿no la leona tras alimentar al macho de la manada deja comer antes a sus hijos? ¿No las perritas son capaces de dejar de comer por simplemente quedarse cuidando a sus crías? Y no lo hacen por obligación, es instinto, es amor


**¿Qué hay, gente?**

Lo sé, estoy trabajando a full con The Little Strenght, el capítulo 2 está a medio escribir, pero realmente no ando con todas las ideas para eso. Pero tuve esta idea, ni idea de dónde la tuve pero allí estaba. Y no hago más que llevarla a cabo.

**¿Advertencias?** Intervención de un OC (no me gusta mucho involucrar OC's y personajes canon en historias, pero no me quedó de otra), posible OoC en algunos casos y… supongo que eso es todo. El OC es Mayumi Hida (a.k.a Ichijouji), prima hermana de Ken, una mujer ciega, de cabello largo y castaño y ojos azules, físicamente idéntica a Ken, aunque con ciertas diferencias.

Lo otro, el **Disclaimer**; Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto con mero propósito recreativo.

**Datos:**

**Título:** Abnegación.

**Capítulos:** 1 / Oneshot.

**Palabras:** 5.371

**Tipo:** Familiar/Romance/Drama.

**Rate:** T.

**Fecha:** 20 de febrero 2013

**Summary:** ¿Me entiendes? Las madres son así, darían absolutamente todo por sus hijos, si no me entiendes aún, analiza la misma conducta de los animales en la naturaleza, ¿no la leona tras alimentar al macho de la manada deja comer antes a sus hijos? ¿No las perritas son capaces de dejar de comer por simplemente quedarse cuidando a sus crías? Y no lo hacen por obligación, es instinto, es amor.

* * *

**Abnegación**

No le hizo caso a sus reclamos, como que por instante bloqueó la rezongante voz de su esposa y sin más, salió de allí, dando un portazo. Ella, consternada de haber reñido, no fue capaz de siquiera seguirlo como creyó que haría si llegaban a reñir alguna vez. No, _no se lo creía_, no se creía que él le hubiera gritado ni mucho menos con palabras tan mordaces, _tan hirientes_… era tal su asombro que ni llorar pudo, en cambio, la que parecía llorar a los gritos era la pequeña que había visto a sus padres discutir de esa manera. La consternada madre no hizo más que tomar a la niña en brazos, acallando lentamente la angustia de su joven corazón.

_No terminaba por creerlo._

Afuera, la débil brisa de la noche estival lentamente iba dándole ese sosiego que momentos antes perdió ante ella; pero no podía perdonarla, no quería perdonarla, ¡no era capaz después de semejante decepción! ¿Ustedes preguntarán si fue algo de gravedad, como una infidelidad o esas tonterías que la gente suele pensar cuando una pareja que siempre parecía envuelta en un constante amor de pronto pelea, cierto? ¡Nada de eso! Él no podía perdonarla por algo mucho más… _estúpido_, no tenía otra explicación a aquel estúpido arranque, de haberla tratado como lo peor del mundo, incluso sabiendo a su pequeña, a su adoración, a su hijita despierta. Al final el que no merecía perdón era él mismo, si hubiera estado un pelín más despechado, supuso que sus pasos lo hubieran llevado a terminar enredado entre el sucio cuerpo de alguna mujer barata, pero no, jamás contempló la idea de engañarla, no, ¡él la amaba! Pero era incapaz de perdonarla y por algo tan… absurdo.

**Flashback.**

– No lo comprendo. – Sentenció él, alejándose lentamente de la cuna en donde el pequeño dormía, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su esposa. – En verdad que yo no lo comprendo, no lo puedo ni quiero entender, Miyako. – Tras acomodar al nene y arroparlo bien, salió de allí, ante la harta mirada de ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que tu _caprichosa_ cabeza no te deja comprender, Ken? – Interrogó la mujer, tras comprobar que su hija estuviera ya acostada. Hizo un aparte, mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa cansada. – Mami ya viene, Kurumi-chan, ya vendré a contarte un cuento, ¿sí?

– Sí, mamita. ¡No tardes! – Logró escuchar en un dulce tono infantil.

Ambos se trasladaron a la sala, mientras Miyako le servía una taza de café, su esposo se negaba rotundamente y parecía, más que mirarla, escrutarla con la mirada, de manera áspera y severa, algo no le cuadraba y ciertamente estaba defraudado. Se afirmó el puente nasal con dos dedos, mordiéndose el labio de manera fastidiada. Ella le devolvía los gestos, parecía una leona enjaulada, hace dos días le tocó un tema que odiaba que él tocara; _su carrera_. ¿Qué ella no había hecho ya suficientes sacrificios por él? ¿Por los niños? ¿Por la casa? ¿Qué más quería? ¿Qué más quería pedirle? Frunció el ceño y sus hombros se tensaron un momento, sintiendo la inminente tormenta.

Tras un silencioso intercambio de miradas, él la reprochaba con la mirada, como si hubiera cometido una atrocidad, un crimen imperdonable, por poner un ejemplo como si la hubiera sorprendido teniendo sexo con Daisuke o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que tampoco era eso, ni por asomo… ¡le irritaba que su esposa fuera tan devota de la casa! ¡Ese era el _verdadero_ problema! ¿Dónde estaba la mujer apasionada e inteligente con la que se casó? ¿Esa que soñaba con ser una importante ingeniera? ¿Dónde la mujer que se amaba a sí misma?

Sin duda alguna, la amaba, pero estaba dolido, ¿pero a razón de qué? Después de todo fue ella la que truncó sus juveniles sueños, dejándolo a él hacer cuanto quisiera, no lo dejó desistir una sola vez de sus propósitos y ella, como abnegada madre, guardó en un baúl con llave todos sus sueños, su futuro profesional y se dedicó a ser toda esposa y toda madre. Claro, Miyako jamás se quejó, soportaba toda la supuesta carga, ofreciéndose amablemente cuando él llegaba cansado de trabajar, cuidando con primor a sus pequeños, ¿cómo podía enojarse con ella? Y si lo analizaba bien, _**esa**_ era la razón de su enojo, ¡el maldito prospecto de la _Yamato Nadeshiko*_!

– ¿Por qué renuncias tan fácil, Miyako? – Murmuró con amargura, mirando a la mujer mientras ésta ordenaba algunas cosas, aburrida del juego de miradas con su esposo.

– ¿Renunciar a qué? – Claro que _captaba_ su punto, claro que sabía de qué hablaba, pero deseaba con toda su alma equivocarse, no tener las respuestas, ¡ser simplemente tonta como en su temprana juventud!

– Tus sueños. Y sabes muy bien de qué hablo. – Continuó, mordaz y atrevido.

– No te andes con rodeos. – Amenazó ella.

– Sé que lo entiendes. _Tú no eres estúpida_, Miyako. ¡Todo lo contrario!

– ¡Di las cosas claras de una maldita vez, Ichijouji!

_Bingo_. Dio justo en el blanco, ¿y ahora por qué buscaba alterarla? ¡A saber Dios! Quizás quería que se desahogara de una buena vez, maldita sea. Sí, sí, deseaba fervientemente ser culpado, que le dijera alguna cosa como "por tu culpa no pude ejercer mi carrera" o "por criar a tus hijos no pude hacer más", pero nada, ella sólo seguía pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada, sus orbes ámbar ardían casi pidiendo una explicación que nunca llegó. Pero él seguía temblando de rabia, tenía hasta el deseo de acertarle una bofetada y hacerla entrar en razón, _tú puedes más que esto, Miyako, ¡eres inteligente y muy habilidosa! ¡Desperdicias tu potencial!_ Pero claro, no dijo nada al respecto. Jamás decía nada y esos largos silencios no hacían sino ahondar la angustia del alma de su esposa. _Y él lo sabía_. Preferiría mil veces que ella le gritara que era infeliz, que le hubiera gustado poder despegar y realizar todos sus sueños, según él cada gesto en ella era reproche del puro, todo era un constante llanto silencioso que ella disfrazaba como abnegación maternal, abnegación marital. Y de ahí, las razones de su molestia, pero todo a base de hipótesis, suposiciones vagas.

– Deja de jugar al misterio, Ken. ¡No es agradable! – Alegó la mujer una vez más. – _Insensible_, eso eres, un insensible. ¡Todo lo que hago por ti! Dejé de ejercer mi carrera, he criado a nuestros hijos con el máximo de amor posible, nunca quise ser una madre ausente por el trabajo, quiero verlos crecer, quiero y he querido ser tu fiel esposa, _una esposa de la que puedas sentirte orgulloso_. – Bueno, lo dijo a final de cuentas.

– ¡Mediocre! Dices eso, pero no lo crees. - ¿Por qué seguirle discutiendo? Ya sabía desde el comienzo que se estaba enfrascando en una discusión estúpida, pero quería seguir, un impulso lo llevaba a hablar más de dientes hacia fuera que a meditar antes de hablar, sabía que en sus cabales no estaría soltando sandez y media ni hiriendo a su esposa.

Siguieron gritándose cosas que en realidad ninguno creía ciertas, en eso la pequeña Kurumi, cercana a los cinco años venía llorando, aferrándose a las faldas de su madre, hasta creyeron escuchar al pequeño Satoru, por lo que ambos callaron unos segundos, comprobando que la única despierta por sus gritos era Kurumi, asustada, pues sus padres siempre solían ser tranquilos y amorosos. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Ken salió dando un portazo, ignorando olímpicamente a su esposa.

**Fin flashback.**

No se esperaba llegar a la casa de sus padres, ¿cuánto había caminado? Sólo sabía que ya era bastante entrada la madrugada, pero aún así llegó a su antiguo apartamento de manera inconsciente, quiso llamar a la puerta, pero justo ésta se abrió, reconoció de inmediato a la mujer de baja estatura y expresión serena; reconocería a su prima de inmediato, a Mayumi Ichijouji, ahora Hida. Mayu pareció reconocerlo de inmediato, pues le saludó, con sorpresa en la voz. La mujer, apenas dos años menor, lo jaló del brazo, cerrando la puerta, para asombro de su madre y su cuñado, que aún cargaba a una pequeña de pocos meses en brazos.

– Hola, Iori. – Saludó con desgano a su pseudo-cuñado, mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a su prima, la que era más bien una hermana.

* * *

_**-Mayumi.**_

El hermano mayor de su padre, Kenichi, había conocido en el año de su nacimiento a una simpática mujer española, la recordaba de su infancia, Carolina, llamada Lina por todos. La boda de Kenichi Ichijouji con esta mujer, fue poco convencional a las costumbres, se casaron después del nacimiento de su hija mayor, Mayumi, la cual era una muchachita bastante torpe y tímida, pero dulce y llena de vida. Osamu no miraba con demasiada simpatía a la nueva de la familia, Ken apenas entendía las cosas, pero sentía un fuerte cariño por aquella pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, se les notaba el parentesco. Y desde siempre el acento de su tía le causaba gracia, más porque la niña tenía un acento similar.

Fue entonces, ese verano del 97 en que conocía a la parentela nueva de su tío, su esposa y una mujer más vieja, la madre de Lina. Nadie más. Aparte, ya tenían un pequeño de pocos meses, cuyo nombre ya olvidó.

La boda fue sencilla, más bien familiar, sus abuelos, algunos pocos familiares y la madre de su tía, nadie más, ningún Ichijouji, salvo pocas excepciones, veía de buena manera aquel enlace; primero porque a la novia le llevaba siete años, segundo porque, en ese entonces no comprendió, aquella mujer era una bastarda, en tercer lugar, ¡no era japonesa! ¿Pero qué importaba? El tío se veía feliz, realmente adoraba a su esposa y amaba a sus hijos, ¿por qué la familia lo censuraría así? Para un niño de seis años era incomprensible.

De hecho, de ese lado de la familia, tan sólo le queda ella, Mayumi.

Luego de eso no volvió a verla sino hasta ya varios años después, pues vivían en España. Pero a veces se escribían, Mayu le enseñaba español y él, ya en ese entonces bajo la influencia de la Semilla de la Oscuridad, aprendía con rapidez. No fue sino hasta la primavera del 2005 en que otra vez la vio; su tío viajó con su esposa e hijos debido al fallecimiento de su bisabuelo. En aquel entonces Mayu ya estaba hecha toda una señorita, mucho más centrada y juiciosa, pero sin dejar de producirle el mismo cariño y ganas de protegerla, como cuando eran niños.

Sin embargo, esa sería la última vez que ella lo vería. O, en general, que ella viera el mundo igual.

Esa tarde, tras ir a dejar a la familia de España al aeropuerto, se preparaban a volver a casa cuando escucharon el estruendo; el avión que partía a Beijing para la primera escala, se hacía añicos antes de siquiera despegar del piso, un desperfecto que nadie previó y que sin duda rápidamente hizo correr la conmoción en el ambiente, los tres Ichijouji presentes no se lo creían… acababan de sepultar a un familiar y deberían dar entierro a tres más, ¡es que era demasiado! Ken por primera vez en años vio a su padre realmente shockeado, ya había perdido a su abuelo y ahora pasaba esto… instintivamente se agarró del brazo de su progenitor, aguardaría firmemente las noticias.

Al rato una noticia les devolvía la esperanza; Mayumi fue una de los quince sobrevivientes del accidente, lástima que los otros tres hayan muerto y sabían que la abuela en España estaba muy débil y vieja para hacerse cargo de la pequeña, así que Satoru y Kazuhiko Ichijouji asumieron la custodia de su sobrina… poco después se enterarían que pese a que salvó con vida, la existencia de aquella niña jamás sería igual, puesto que se había quedado irremediablemente ciega. Allí fue que Ken se propuso cuidarla como la hermana que, de alguna manera, llegaba como un milagro. Y la chica lejos de compadecerse por su nueva situación, se esmeraba por salir adelante, aunque el mundo se le redujera a aromas, sonidos y tactos, ya con sus ojos no contaba más.

Y él tenía _mucho_ que aprender de ella.

* * *

– Así que eso fue lo que sucedió... ya veo… – Comentó la mujer más joven, mientras la Ichijouji madre negaba con la cabeza, ¡qué estúpido se comportaba su hijo a veces! – Tal vez te haría bien un viaje, onii-san. – Comentó Mayumi como si no hubiera escuchado realmente a Ken, mientras terminaba de amamantar a Hiroko, su primogénita. Ken ni se inmutó, tanto había ayudado a su "hermana" que aquellos detalles no lo incomodaban, aparte que Iori había partido hace un rato al aeropuerto para una reunión en Osaka que sería después de medio día. Aunque no lo admitía, Mayumi estaba con el corazón en una mano, su eterno trauma con los vuelos. Ken no pudo menos que abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad, besando su sien con calma. – Al menos ya no se nota tan alterado, onii-san. – Sonrió, no la sonrisa abierta que Ichijouji hijo solía ver en su esposa, sino una suave y discreta, más como las suyas propias.

– ¿Un viaje? – Meditó un momento, la fecha… ¡claro! ¡En cosa de días sería ya otro 16 de julio, el día en que Rocío, la abuela de Mayumi, había muerto, hace ocho años atrás! Iori por primera vez no podía acompañarla, así que comprendió que debería ir en su lugar. – Llamaré a Miyako…

– No. – Comentó sin alterar su tranquilo tono de voz, mientras buscaba con una mano la cuna-moisés de la pequeña para depositarla allí con cuidado, desde que recuperó la conciencia luego del accidente, se había habituado a trabajar con cuatro sentidos. – Iremos sólo tú y yo, Hiko-kaasan se quedará con Hiroko unos días. – Ichijouji madre hizo sólo una seña aprobatoria. – Aprovechemos este viaje para que analices muchas cosas, tengo mucho que enseñarte, esa parte mía que quedó en España, además que la primera vez que fuiste dijiste que Barcelona era un lugar fascinante. – Acotó la castaña, sabiendo realmente como convencer a su hermano del alma cuando comenzaba a cuestionarse. – Ahora ve a dormir, partiremos mañana por la tarde, Hiko-kaasan tiene ropa tuya aquí.

Aquella mujer, aunque la conocía de casi toda una vida, a veces le provocaba cierto miedo, ¿cómo es que podía –de alguna forma– prever todo? Mejor le hacía caso y tras besar la frente de su sobrina, ayudarlas a trasladarse a la habitación de visitas, volvió a la sala, a hablar con su madre, ahora ya no la buscaba tanto como cuando era un niño o un adolescente, pero sin lugar a dudas la presencia de Kazuhiko siempre resultaba tranquilizadora. Y ella, como siempre, miraba a su hijo, soltando un suspiro tras no poder adivinar del todo qué pasaba por la cabeza de su vástago menor.

– Miya-san llamó antes de que llegaras, le mentí diciéndole que llegaste y te tumbaste a dormir al sofá, pero ni tan mentira es, al rato llegaste, por eso Mayumi te recibió sin más. – Sonrió la mujer mientra le servía una taza de té.

– Gracias, mamá. – Comentó el hombre con deje cansado, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, siempre estaba a la temperatura justa.

– Y supe lo de la riña, también. – Añadió Kazuhiko, en lo que observaba a su hijo hundirse casi en su lugar.

– Yo… no quise decirle tan terribles cosas… te juro que no… – Se sentía más avergonzado aún, al haber tratado tan mal a su esposa.

– Soy tu madre, pero hay cosas que debes aprender solo, Ken. – Comentó la mujer, ignorando a propósito el tormento de su hijo, mientras le daba un sorbo a su propio té. – Hay muchos sufrimientos obligatorios en la vida, muchos son inevitables, pero el ser madre… es opcional, no toda mujer puede y la que elige el camino es o porque no tuvo más opciones o porque tiene la real vocación. Y lo de tu esposa es vocación pura. No la juzgues a la ligera, ¿me hubieras juzgado a mí por no terminar mi carrera y dedicarme a criarte a ti y a tu hermano? Sé que Satoru y yo no fuimos los mejores padres, pero siempre lo intentamos de corazón. Y nadie nace sabiendo hacer su trabajo, tú mismo te das cuenta, te gustaría ser un padre más presente para tus hijos, siempre me lo comentas… pero tienes un deber. – Seguía comentando su madre, terminando su té. – Ahora ve a dormir, mañana te toca cuidar de Mayu.

No le contestó, con esas palabras fue a rendirse al sueño, ya muy cansado estaba como para analizarlas más en profundidad. Apenas durmió, el remordimiento de haber tratado tan mal a su esposa lo estaba quemando, las palabras duras que le dijo seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos; la culpa se lo comía por dentro, pero debía pensar en el viaje, ¡no tenía sus documentos, ahora que pensaba bien! Apenas dieron las siete de la mañana fue a tomar un taxi para ir a su casa, su esposa dormía, tras recoger sus documentos, una maleta con pocas cosas, besó su frente y dejó en la mesita de noche una nota con un mensaje escueto, pero claro.

"_Volveré cuando logre sacarme unas cuantas dudas. Perdóname por todo, no volverá a repetirse._

_Con amor, Ken."_

Tras ir a besar a sus hijos, volvió a casa de su madre –su padre había fallecido hace unos pocos años atrás, curiosamente dos días después del nacimiento de la primera nieta–. Allí ya lo esperaba Mayumi, prodigándole caricias a su pequeña de intensos ojos verdes y actitud serena, la pequeña Hiroko advertía de alguna forma que su madre se despedía por una semana de ella, puesto que apegaba sus manitas al rostro trigueño de la castaña, Mayu cantaba una canción de cuna en español, sólo para ella, sonriendo muy dócilmente. La escena le recordó un poco a Miyako con sus hijos, siempre tan _abnegada._ Quizás era cosa de mujeres, cosa de madres… ya lograría entenderlo o al menos, intentarlo, su hermana se lo llevaba a España con ese propósito y los años le habían enseñado a no cuestionarla, por ciega que estuviera, siempre lograba actuar con juicio, quizás por eso Iori la eligió como esposa, ambos compartían ese carácter sosegado y razonable, ¡bah! Él no era un experto en relaciones interpersonales, menos aún con una mujer tan opuesta a él, pero en parte comprendía que aquello otorgaba la magia a su vida, el contraste entre él y Miyako. Sí, Mayu tenía razón, un viaje le caía más que bien.

* * *

Al bajar del avión, notó la sonrisa de ella de inmediato; Mayumi se sentía en casa mientras rápidamente preparaba el bastón para caminar tranquilamente a su lado, ella no le tomaba el brazo, estaba acostumbrada a ir sin ayuda gracias a desarrollar bien el oído a falta de vista. Se quedarían en un hotel.

– Deberíamos recorrer la ciudad, ¿no crees? – Interrogó la menor en voz queda, mientras iban en el taxi camino a su hospedaje, en lo que llamaba a su "madre", avisando que ya estaban en tierras españolas, lo propio hizo luego al llamar a su esposo e informarle que estaba bien, que Ken estaba con ella. – A veces Iori es un poco preocupón, pero sabe que estoy en buenas manos. – Rió, acomodándose mejor y dándose aire con las manos, después de todo era pleno verano.

– Si tú lo dices, Mayu… no creo que haya inconveniente. – Manifestó el Ichijouji, a veces no terminaba de entenderla.

– ¡Pues hombre! Trata de sonar más convencido. – Acotó la señora de Hida, riendo más aún.

No se dijo más al respecto, llegaron al pequeño hotel donde estarían menos de una semana, Mayu debía admitir que sería completamente inútil como guía turística, pero que al menos recorrieran juntos Barcelona, en dos días se celebraría la pequeña misa en honor a Rocío Fernández, "la Chío" como la conocieron en vida, aquella mujer le había otorgado mucho de su juicio a su nieta, sin lugar a dudas.

Ya instalados en su habitación, comenzaron a hablar, estaban extenuados por el viaje a contrarreloj, después de todo eran varias las horas de diferencia. Hablaron cosas muy triviales, aunque el único deseo de Ken era dormir y al final Mayumi terminó por complacer dicho deseo, ella igual estaba agotada. Sin más, cada uno en su cama, se durmió al poco rato, aunque fueran apenas las cinco de la tarde. Gracias a los cuidados de ella, Ken pudo dormir en paz, sin sentirse tan culpable por su posible crisis matrimonial, de todos modos demostraría que no se rendiría, que saldría adelante y tanto él como Miyako se arreglarían, ¡todas las parejas tienen problemas! Y con esa idea, se quedó en fijo, ese era el propósito en realidad.

* * *

La vio acercarse a saludar a un hombre alto, de rostro pálido y profundos ojos azules. Se saludaban de besos en la mejilla y abrazos efusivos, el hombre sonreía pese a estar cansado y acariciaba las mejillas de Mayumi, luego los ojos del hombre se dirigieron a Ken, quien era saludado con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, ciertamente el hombre era más alto que él.

– Ken, éste es Santiago. Santi, este es Ken, mi hermano. Ofrécele un café, se ha ofrecido gentilmente a acompañarme ya que Iori no pudo por asuntos del trabajo. – Comentó la mujer mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes del pequeño café-bar escondido en algún callejón de Barcelona, el lugar tenía un persistente aroma a café de grano, el ambiente era acogedor y agradable. – Yo tomaré una horchata, ¡hace tanto no tomo una! – Sonrió con naturalidad, enfocando su rostro en el hombre español, quien simplemente reía.

– Seguro te habrá obligado a venir, ¡pobre hombre! ¡Ea, va por parte de la casa! A Ma la veo sólo una vez al año, pero se entiende, su trabajo como _la primera agente de policía de DATS que es ciega_ debe de consumirla. – Agregó el hombre sin sarcasmo alguno, en lo que un Digitamamon salía de la cocina, cargando consigo una bandeja con una jarra con horchata y una taza de café, junto con algunas magdalenas. – Sus compañeros han de estar patrullando del otro lado, he de suponer…

– Supones bien, Santi. – Sonrió la mujer, dándole un sorbo a la horchata. – ¡Dulce y fresca, como la preparaba la nana Chío! – Aprobó el refresco.

– Cierto, mañana se hace otro año… cómo se pasa el tiempo. – Contempló el español, notando que llegaba clientela. – Ustedes disfruten, chicos, tengo trabajo.

Ninguno habló luego de que el tal Santiago se fuera de allí a atender una mesa, el peliazul le daba cortos sorbos a su café y ella sorbía lentamente su horchata, Digitamamon volvía a la cocina tras recibir una orden.

* * *

_Te voy a contar una historia, puede que logres entender mejor a Miyako después de esto._

_Se trata de una mujer, una mujer fuerte, inteligente y, por sobre todo, luchadora como ella sola. Ella cometió un único error, que fue enamorarse de un tipo que, siendo honestos, hombre no merece ser llamado, cualquier otro término terrible le queda, pero no hombre. Pero las consecuencias para ella no fueron un error; fueron un milagro. Concibió una niña a la cual llamó Carolina, supongo que sabes ya de quién te hablo, ¿no? Sé que asientes aunque no puedo verlo. Como sea, Rocío apenas tenía veintidós años, le quedaba un año para graduarse como doctora, pero todo se vio truncado, no estaba lista para ser madre, menos estando sola… apenas se lo dijo al hombre, éste se desentendió y nunca más supo de él. Y mejor que haya sido así. Comprenderás que Rocío tuvo que dejar su hogar y arreglárselas sola, tenía una vida que proteger._

_Jamás quiso culpar a aquel tipo, ni menos a la niña, pero habían ocasiones que sólo era capaz de llorar, nadie le había enseñado como ser madre, pero comprendía que Carolina dependía de ella, debía cuidarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ni me preguntes de dónde Rocío sacó tal voluntad, pero de que pudo criar a su hija, pudo, ¡y lo hizo bien! Lina era una mujer justa y esforzada, tal como su madre._

_¿Y sabes? El día en que Rocío vio a su hija de punta en blanco, entregándose al hombre que amaba, al padre de sus hijos, comprendió que todos los sacrificios habían valido la pena, Lina era su máximo orgullo, puesto que ella la había criado sin cesar, con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ¡pero su hija era formidable! Toda una dama, había hasta estudiado docencia, ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida sino salud para ver crecer a sus nietos?_

_¿Me entiendes? Las madres son así, darían absolutamente todo por sus hijos, si no me entiendes aún, analiza la misma conducta de los animales en la naturaleza, ¿no la leona tras alimentar al macho de la manada deja comer antes a sus hijos? ¿No las perritas son capaces de dejar de comer por simplemente quedarse cuidando a sus crías? Y no lo hacen por obligación, es instinto, es amor. ¡Un ejemplo más drástico! La hembra del escorpión es capaz de matar al macho, hasta de comérselo, pero antes de hacer nada a sus crías, prefiere que éstas la coman a ella, que se la coman viva… ¡hasta los animales más bravos tienen a las madres más abnegadas!_

* * *

_Siento que, Mayumi, tienes razón. A veces me quejo de lleno y esta no es la excepción. Me siento como cuando era apenas un chiquillo, queriendo, demandando, exigiendo que me reconocieran, estar más arriba y poder observar todo con ojo crítico, pero ahora no he hecho sino criticar, criticar absurdamente, pero hay algo que nunca, jamás me ha cuadrado. Quizás esto se lo he recriminado a mi propia madre y que si ella no hubiera hecho las cosas tal como las hizo, yo no sería lo que soy, ¡quizás hubiera tenido más carácter y diría a tiempo lo que me parece y lo que no! Pero no lo reprocho, por el contrario, le agradezco de corazón todo lo que hizo por nosotros, aunque nos costó, logramos entenderlos y no pude pedir mejor madre que Kazuhiko. Ni mejor padre que Satoru, quizás por eso llamé a mi primer varón como él; quería que fuera como su abuelo, un hombre fuerte y paciente. Tienes razón, no nacemos sabiendo ni menos cómo ser padres, ¡la vida no trae un manual de instrucciones, todo se basa en ensayo y error!_

_Pero sabiendo todo esto, no logro perdonar a Miyako, no puedo, me cuesta… ¡y sigue siendo estúpido, sabes! Ella hace lo mejor que puede, lo que está a su alcance y a veces me siento entorpeciendo su labor… el que debe aprender más de ella soy yo. Ni que decir que admiro a mi esposa, siempre la admiré, no hay mujer más pura, más honesta y más amorosa que ella. Y no puedo perdonarla… quizás su tipo de bondad es algo que yo no logro comprender, pese a los años juntos, ¿te he mencionado que ya son cerca de quince años juntos? Y así y todo, no la comprendo… tenía un futuro prometedor, es una chica muy hábil y lista, tal vez torpe, pero es una mujer buena. Y yo, a veces, no me siento merecedor de todo eso que ella día tras día me da._

_Quizás a quien realmente no puedo perdonar es a mí mismo y focalizo mi frustración en ella…_

* * *

Aquel día el sol daba con intensidad, la castaña cubría su cabeza con un enorme sombrero de ala ancha color hueso, con algo de esfuerzo hallaron la humilde sepultura de Rocío. Ella dejaba un ramo de siemprevivas, las favoritas de la mujer, él, a pocos pasos, observaba una suerte de diálogo sin palabras, Mayumi estaba en cuclillas, acariciando con sus dedos el mármol de la lápida. Apenas había una débil brisa, lo que volvía el día aún más sofocante.

– Una cosa más. – Acotó ella, dándole la espalda. – Chío solía decirlo, "no todas las aves saben volar con la facilidad de las demás". Yo no entiendo bien esas palabras, pero es un claro mensaje a no subestimar a otros, si la animas de manera _correcta_, ella aprenderá a volar.

De pronto, algo hizo click en su cabeza, las sabias palabras de la vieja Rocío fueron la última pieza del puzzle y al final, tras hacer un rápido orden mental de las enseñanzas de ese viaje, comprendió todo, era tan fácil como expresarle sus deseos de otra manera, una manera más… cálida, un punto de vista más humano, más sensible. A ese hombre le quitaron toneladas de los hombros, una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y sólo fue capaz de abrazarla por la espalda, un silencioso _"gracias por todo"._

_No todo estaba perdido._

* * *

Aquel pequeño sitio, esa capilla en medio del camposanto, con su alegre misa en honor a los muertos que compartían esa fecha de fallecidos, los cantos, los rezos, eran un cuadro perfecto. El pequeño recinto pintado de un rosa muy claro, casi blanco, lleno de flores frescas y figuras alegres de santos, sus vitrales de colores, la enorme paz que emanaba y los deudos que, lejos de verse tristes, agradecían el descanso eterno de sus difuntos, la misma voz alegre de Mayu cantando salmos de alabanza… sería uno de los episodios más memorables. Por primera vez una iglesia no le daba la sensación de sentirse sucio o culpable, sólo le otorgaba una impagable paz.

Elevó un rezo silencioso, dio las gracias y tras que terminara la ceremonia, salió con ella rumbo al hotel.

* * *

– ¿Y qué te pareció? – Interrogó ella, tomando un libro en braille mientras esperaba la respuesta.

– Sólo puedo estarte eternamente agradecido, Mayumi. – Contestó con toda la calma del mundo mientras se disponía a dormir.

– ¿Qué harás, una vez volviendo? – Volvió a interrogar, mientras sus dedos acariciaban las páginas del libro, sonriendo con calma.

– Me la llevaré a Kioto de vacaciones, eso es seguro. – Comentó como si nada.

– Excelente. – Asintió la castaña, ya enfocándose en la lectura.

La azafata indicaba a los pasajeros abrochar sus cinturones, puesto que ya iban a despegar, a lo cual obedecieron. ¡_Qué bonito_ se ve el cielo cuando no hay culpas de por medio! Claro que no comunicaría de eso a su hermana, sería una falta de respeto, pero siguió rumiando un poco esa idea,, hasta que el sueño finalmente lo venció. Llevaba algunos recuerdos para su esposa e hijos, otro para su madre.

Hizo bien en aceptar el viaje, puesto que le ayudó a refrescar la cabeza y, de paso, a echar fuera varios fantasmas que no hacían otra cosa que no fuera daño; ahora lograba entender mejor a su esposa, ahora sentía que la _comprendía._ Quizás la hallaría más guapa que antes, aunque ella no se hubiera hecho cambio alguno. Las simples ideas que le rondaban le hacían sonreír, ¡ya quería verla y estrecharla en brazos, sentir su aroma, _pedirle perdón_.

* * *

Tras dejar a la mujer con su madre, saludar y aceptar apenas un refresco, se fue casi corriendo a su casa, con el corazón desbocado, ¡tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla! Las mujeres solían ser más sabias de lo que él creía, ¡sin duda! Él sólo quería verla, besarla hasta cansarse, consentirla, _amarla_. Las manos le temblaron al abrir la puerta de su propia casa, ¿cómo le recibiría ella? ¿Estaría molesta?

El abrazo que lo envolvió apenas abrió respondía muchas dudas, ¡ella no estaba enojada! Esta vez se sintió calificado para calmar el silencioso llanto de ella, pasaba sus manos por su delicada espalda, enredaba sus dedos en sus largos cabellos, feliz de haber vuelto, con las dudas aclaradas y el corazón queriéndola más aún, si eso era posible. La besaba con auténtico amor, con devoción, con ansias. Él había vuelto y esas estúpidas escenas no volverían a tener cabida entre ellos dos.

– Yo… – Comenzó él, siendo silenciado de inmediato por un par de tibios y suaves labios, hace tanto tiempo no le parecían tan cómodos y perfectamente ajustados a su boca, ¡venía con energías y amor renovados! Y todo eso era suficiente. - ¿Vámonos de vacaciones? Nos vendría bien una "segunda luna de miel".

Una risa fue toda la respuesta, una risa que decía que sí y que daba por perdonado todo problema, porque aquello era auténtica _abnegación_.

* * *

Y con esto lo doy por terminado… me hubiera tardado un pelín menos si no me hubiera ofuscado un momento, se me rompieron los anteojos y terminar esto fue un auténtico dolor de cabeza, no por lo complicado, sino por no tener anteojos; soy cegatona como un topo c': ¡En fin! No suelo mezclar los estilos, pero lo consideré necesario, sé que suelo escribir cosas más enfocada en el punto de vista de Miya, pero esta vez quise hacerlo desde el punto de Ken, sus sentimientos y lo que pasó.

Mayu es parte de un proyecto grupal en Foros Dz (un rol, como quieran llamarlo xD) y… bueno, heme aquí con mi pequeña aberración

¿Reviews? :) ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

*** . Carriette.**


End file.
